The Choice is Mine
by WhispersintheDark7
Summary: Life is hard. It's even harder when heaven, hell and death all want you on their side. For Briar this is a reality she faces daily. With supernatural beings pleading their cases along with piles of dishes and disappointments Briar must choose what's right for her. Will she paint the town a glorious red, bring the world to its knees or be the light in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Black Butler, however, Briar is mine, all mine!

The clock on the wall ticked by as I stared at the one spot of paint that had chipped away. The sound was a constant reminder that time itself was not on my side. How many days, weeks or months did I have left? Hell. Did I even have that? I really don't know. I've walked on this earth for twenty-six years. Growing and learning, I think. Sometimes I feel like I'm not learning from my past. Because of this, I feel my path changing. Light shined so brightly in me when I was younger ya know. Call it naiveté but back then I always tried to see the good in people. I was constantly proven wrong and as a result my bright light is being slowly suffocated by the darkness.

Some people say that for each soul, Heaven and Hell go to war for it. For me the war goes deeper then that. The war determines what I will become. An angel of the most high or a demon of the fallen one. From how I 've been feeling I can say that the latter is winning. My thoughts have become overwhelming as I stray from the light. How much longer will I be tormented?

Beep, beep, beep…. Beep, beep, beep,

The most annoying sound is going off at five o'clock in the morning. It's at this time that my mind decides to reflect on all the mistakes I made that landed me in this crappy predicament. Trusting the lying recruiter (I won't curse her, I won't curse her), joining in the first place, getting a degree in early childhood (_little monsters_), and did I mention joining? _Freaking terrible idea._ Now, as a result of those choices I must get out of my warm bed. How annoying and depressing.

Dressed in my uniform I make my way down the stairs, the handle of my rolling bag in one hand, this week's trash in the other hand and my back pack which I haphazardly secured is attached to my back.

"Hi Bestie! You ready to post?"

_I haven't even buckled my seat belt yet. Sigh_

"Good Morning Grell. I'm all packed and heading for the building now. As you can see because I'm in the car."

"Oh that's right, duh." _This must be the 12__th__ time he has gone with me and yet the scenario plays out the same. Who knew that a grim reaper could be so forgetful? or bothersome?_

"We have a long day ahead of us!" he says as he twists his hair into a bun. "Let's get this show on the road shall we!"

"So, what topics are on the agenda today Grell?"

"Well, I was going to impress you with my culinary skills today, we can discuss reaper business later." He says as he brushes lint from his crimson coat. "Today I'm just here to help you get through the day!"

"Great. I'm going to need it. You know how I hate posting. Especially for a whole week."

"Course I know."

"Thanks for helping out Grell."

"No problem! What else are Grim besties for!"

"Wow. He uh, he has quite an appetite." Grell stated.

"That's a nice way to say that he's being a fat a$$." I reply

Lunch is always a pain because the "problem" always arrives at this time whether its an hour before lunch or right before lunch is about to start. In front of me and Grell are the order forms, two names are scribbled on the page. One is followed by a paragraphs' worth of numbers: 52,332,206,521,521,158 and 41. Seven complicated entrée items for one person. Now I understand that they will be working all day and night but needing one breakfast burrito, six chicken tenders, one cheeseburger, two egg salad sandwiches, spaghetti and meatballs, and waffle fries is excessive for one person.

"Now wait." Said Grell. As usual he was trying to explain someone's irrational behavior.

"Maybe he ordered some of the stuff for the woman that went to work with him"

I swung my head so hard I thought I was going to get whiplash. The length he was about to go to defend him was unbelievable.

"Grell, look at the paper. The other person ordered and its not even half of what he ordered."

Leaning forward Grell looked at the paper adjusted his glasses and then looked again.

"What are you looking at so hard for!" I say "The numbers are right there!"

"Alright alright I see your point. Well, at least it's just two."

"Just two! The cops still haven't ordered yet!"

"Ooooo, the cops! How could I forget about those pieces of eye candy! All strapped up with their gear hanging off of their strong arms! Sigh. I need to get ready before they get here."

I watched as Grell sprinted towards the back door.

"Hey! What about helping me!"

My cry was answered with the noise of the door slamming.

_Unbelievable_

An hour into the meal period is when I heard him. His timing was perfect, all of the cops were sitting in the living room. From the closed door I peered out, anticipating Grell exposing himself to the men.

_This is about to get ugly. _I think to myself as I see Grell cross the room. His hair once straight was now curly as it bounced against his back. His nails were pointed in his favorite color; red and his pucker held the same pigment. He added a bounce to his step as he continued on his personal mission.

"Why hel-"

I should have known that he wouldn't get too far. William had Grell in a pretty intense choke hole. Stepping back I hold the door open for William and an almost blue in the face Grell. _Hmmmm, I guess red isn't the only color he can look good in_. Once I closed the door William released his hold on Grell.

"What the hell William." He said as he began to rub his neck. "I like it rough but not that rough."

William adjusted his glasses and straightened his jacket.

"What do you think you are doing?" said William.

The fact that he didn't raise his voice was pretty scary. _What's up with the spooky aura. _I thought to myself as his body was engulfed with a purple haze.

"You're here to convince her to join the repears' not socialize with the cop crew. I should take your chain saw for this."

"No! not my baby! I just got her back!" I watched as he clutched his chainsaw. Can you guess its color?

"Quite your whining. I came to get you."

"Huh. To get me. Oh William I knew you couldn't resist me for lo-"

William placed his hand directly in front of Grell's encroaching lips. Disgust was very apparent on his face.

"Please save me from your usual antics. I have work for you. We are receiving a rather large amount of new reapers. I need your help sorting them out."

"New recruits?" I said to myself, thinking my voice was low enough to not be heard. I'll learn one day.

"Yes, a large number of suicides have been taking place on base."

Shocked I held onto the counter. Another person had committed suicide, how many does that make for this month?

"Oh." Said Grell. His interest piqued. "If it's a cop they would make a great reaper, but why are so many coming from there."

"Who cares?" replied William. His voice sharper then earlier. "Like we need any more adolescence. I don't know what's going on at that base but they better get themselves together." He quickly pulled out a phone and placed in right back into his pocket. "We've wasted enough time Grell, lets go and don't think for one second that I have forgotten your behavior from a few minutes ago"

Both proceeded to the door, Grell alittle farther back because he was walking slower. Probably sulking about the mess he placed himself in. I felt my throat dry out as they approached me. Swallowing didn't help either. Quickly, I grabbed a water bottle and chugged it hoping that my voice would work before they left. William was right beside me when I was finally able to speak.

"Then why do you want me? I'm from that base."

Both William and Grell stopped in their tracks. William looked over to me, his lens were glared by the light so I couldn't read his eyes.

"It's because you are different, not only from them but from a good percentage of the world. I want you on our side because what makes you different also makes you strong."

_What does that mean?_

I think to myself as I watch them leave, still firmly rooted in my spot. How typically, a complicated response from a supernatural being. I may never get a straight answer to any of this. What would I need to know anyway, I'm only a human.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice is Mine: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji characters but Briar is mine all mine!

I would have love to believe that the rest of the day would run smoothly. Sadly, that is a luxury that I can't afford to give myself. Something always has to happen and while some people would say that I'm calling events into existence I call it "Not getting my hopes up". That's what I think as I notice that I have five additional names listed on my order sheet.

"_Who are these people? And why did they have to come here?" _I think to myself.

"A warning would have been nice assholes." I mutter as I enter my prison, I mean, kitchen. With the seconds ticking away I quickly set off to work. Ten orders weren't going to fix themselves and I would love to be off my feet before nine. With no time to waste I group the entrées together, cooking chicken, vegetables and starches to complete each meal. Utilizing every space available I create each order and I must say that after thirty minutes I see some actual progress.

"Excuse me, Chef." spoke a male voice.

Internally I groan as I turn away from the counter. In front of me are the FM who I caught talking shit about FSS earlier and a random stranger that I've never seen and could care less to see now in my kitchen.

"These guys just got back from the field, can they put in an order?" said the FM

I nod my head and watch as the mystery male takes the book out to the front. I stand there just looking at the door. Imagining how close I was to finishing all the meals, how this order or orders could mess my schedule up and how it wasn't fair for me to cook food for someone that didn't even have the decency to call in his order before the meal period started. So many things could have been done and instead he took the route that would be inconvenient for me. Who am I anyway? Just an airman in the lowest ranked career field. Apparently, I signed up for this but all those big wigs that like to say that are dead wrong. I didn't sign up to be mistreated by customers, I didn't sign up for power hungry NCO'S to use their rank against me, to abuse me. I didn't even sign up for this life. All the struggles I went through trying to move forward and getting slammed ten steps back. For what?! What purpose does this suffering have?

"There is another way."

My breath catches, I thought I would be alone for the rest of the day. Dam these tears, I can't get them to stop. The liquid pooled over, leaving wet trails down my face, evidence of my emotional turmoil. That doesn't halt his speech for one second.

"You could opt out of all of this. Start a new life." Said Grell

"_How long was he here?" I think to myself. "Was he just watching me? Plotting to exploit a moment of weakness."_

"You could end it all. Come on. You know you want to. I see your thoughts. You think about it all the time."

His voice sounded closer now. I didn't dare turn around because the Grell that I knew from earlier was not the Grell that was behind me now. His voice came out sweet but sickly like a grotesque invitation to an elite VIP party. One that I had to R.I.P for before my actual time was up.

"Come on Bestieee. You said it clearly. Living is a drag. You can start anew in the afterlife as a reaper. Just think about it."

Silently I waited. Glued to my spot like the doll that I was, motionless with a sense of emptiness inside. Just hollow from life gutting my inner parts out. After a few minutes I finally allowed myself to move, I unleashed the flood gates that I tried to keep under control. They were silent tears but tears none the less. It's in these moments that the truth refreshes my memories. All the representatives that come to see me, from hell and from the reaper cor. They each have their agenda for me, no one truly cares about My wellbeing. I can't let the smiles and conversations fool me into thinking otherwise. The side I choose will be the one that is right for me and me alone.

I toss and turn in my sleep that night, my unconscious is restless and is trying to send me an urgent message. The dream is the same, two rabbits on the side of the road. One is dead, its body is being torn by a crow while the other bunny just sits there and watches. Not one part of his body moves, not even its tail.

Hours later I finally rustle myself from the dream. The side of my face that I slept on is damp and my morning breath has reached its peak level. Slowly my eyes focus and that's when I see him. Standing there, clad in a butler's uniform, shrouded in darkness. His red eyes piercing as always, straight to my shivering soul. We hold eye contact which only breaks when he decides to release it.

"Rise and shine Airmen Briar." He flicks on the switch; the room instantly becomes illuminated.

"I've gone on ahead and turned on the stove, fryer, sanitizer and vent…" He helps me rise from my chair that I sleep on religiously. Swiftly he pulls my uniform out of my posting bag.

"I also took out the bacon to defrost and transcribed the orders for this mornings breakfast."

He hands the uniform to me and with long strides he makes his way to the door. Before he exits, he turns to look at me. His eyes are smoldering like they were on fire and me being helpless I stand there and let his gaze melt me.

"I'll let you get dressed; in the meantime, I'll get started with breakfast." With a slight bow he leaves the room.

"Wow" I say to myself, hoping that his ears didn't hear me. "I swear, if he wasn't a demon I would love him to pieces."

"I know right? Mhmm, That's a man right there."

"Grell! What are you doing here?! It's not your day!"

"Girl. I didn't come to see you." Replies Grell as he flicks up his collar. Like a proud peacock he strides over to the mirror that is mounted on the wall. Admiring his reflection, as usual. I sometimes wonder if he would suffer the same fate as the Greek character that kept staring at himself in a river. I'll probably never find out, or maybe he already received his punishment.

"I came here to see my man." Continued Grell.

"You wait just one minute! You know what's going to happen once you leave this room."

"He's not going to do anything but love on my fine self."

I roll my eyes, he's insane. He said that the last twelve times and for the last twelve times Sebastian used him for target practice. Guess a hard head really does make a soft bottom.

Grell who isn't listening to me blows a kiss at the mirror and then proceeds to open the door. I count to ten like I usually do and then I crack the door open. Kneeling on the floor and crying his eyes out is a defeated Grell. At closer inspection I can see that there aren't any knife cuts which is and always will be Sebastian's preferred offensive style of attacking. Seeing that he wasn't hurt I relaxed a little, Grell might be a pain but that doesn't mean I'm not a little fond of him. Still, it was hard to see Grell crying over a man, it just reminded me of how I used to cry over one or two. Fine! It was several. Sheesh.

"Hey, its not so bad, usually he cuts you up when you interfere. This time he just kept you from entering. That's a good thing. Maybe he's softening towards you."

"Softening?" I watched as he pondered what I said and then he jumped to his feet.

"How could I not see it? He must be falling for me."

"Eh? Um, Grell that's not"

"I knew he was falling for me from the moment I saw him at the Phantomhive's estate. It's just been growing and growing. Oh, I could swoon right now!"

"Grell that's not"

Before I could make Grell see reason he was already halfway through a portal spouting nonsense about fate and love over time.

"_Well that didn't go well. Now he is completely delusional about Sebastian." _I think to myself as I watch the tip of his coattail vanish through the portal.

Ten minutes after the ordeal I am dressed and heading for the kitchen. You would think I was walking to the gallows by how my feet dragged. Can't really help it, they know the destination and they are not happy about it. Once I make it to the common area, I hear the battle taking place on the tv screen. One of those fighting games is on which is the usual for the cops. I was surprised I didn't walk in to see breast on the screen like so many other days. Reaching the kitchen, I open the door and what I see does not surprise me.

"Well, I see you've been busy."


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice is Mine Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Black Butler but Briar is all mine.

Steam rose from the grill top as Sebastian wiped a rag across its surface. Placed on the counter were six plates filled with breakfast items, each wrapped in plastic to keep the heat in. I really shouldn't be surprised at the speed Sebastian was able to finish the meals. After all, he was a demon.

"You finished these really quickly." I said as I waved an arm towards the plates.

"I wanted no distractions when we have our discussion. Besides, that was nothing." He said.

"Won't it seem weird though. I just walked up here." I said as I eyed all the contents.

Sebastian went to the sink, dropping the rag into a sanitation bucket. Completely unbothered by my statement he turned around and started leaning against the sink.

"Honestly Briar. Its not that hard to manipulate their minds to think that thirty minutes have passed. I can make them see what I want them to see. Here, I'll prove my point."

He reached out for four of the plates, neatly stacking them on his arm. I swiftly grabbed the other three and to my disbelief we both walked out the door. I gave glances to the cops that were in the front. Several heads could be seen popping up from their resting positions on the couch. No one was alarmed in the slightest. Once the plates were in the warmer we returned to the kitchen and I shut the door behind us.

"Told you." He said mockingly. "Not only did they not question how quickly they came out"

"They also didn't see you." I said, finishing his lecture.

Sebastian nodded his head, satisfied that I was finally understanding some of his abilities.

"Now that the medial task are completed we can have a deep conversation."

"Have our conversations not been deep ones?" I asked, puzzled by his choice of words.

"I'm afraid not." Said Sebastian as a frown started to pull at his lips. "Before I could only scratch upon the surface of the topics that I wanted to share with you. However, now that your eyes have been fully opened by this world I wish to go deeper."

His eyes started glowing a crimson red and I desperately fought the urge to run out of the room.

_I'm gonna have nightmares because of this._

"Why are you afraid to become a demon?" asked Sebastian.

The question took me off guard. The thought of becoming a demon has always made me uncomfortable. The species didn't seem to fit well to who I am.

"I-I don't have it in me to do the things that demons do, whatever that"

"Wrong. Do you know what the main purpose of a demon is?"

"Uhm, to tempt and torture humanity."

"Correct, as a demon I bring misery to the world by confusion. I confuse the heart of a person, the mind of a person and the soul and if a human is sent to my realm I can physically torture them as well. Now I want you to think about your experience with humanity after you joined. Actually, I'll do you one better."

Sebastian leaned over; his lips were mere inches from mine. I held my breath waiting for him to speak. Which memory would he bring up? Maybe one I was trying to suppress.

"Think about"

"Excuse me? Can I put in a breakfast order?" said one of the cops who had entered the kitchen while I was distracted. A snarl came from Sebastians throat as he stared daggers at the intruder. He had no idea how close he was to death as he wrote out his order.

Sebastian stood motionless by the microwaves, his eyes looking at the pocket watch he kept in his coat. He breathed in deeply causing his nostrils to flare.

"Twenty Minutes before closing. How tacky." Said Sebastian as he crossed the kitchen to where I was holding the menu. I turned towards him as he held my gaze.

"May I see the menu." He asked sweetly. "I would like to know what my next target has ordered in this despicable manner."

"What?! No! I- I don't want his death on my hands."

"Little one, his death or whatever horrible thing I decide to do to him will not be your doing."

_Horrible thing? What could be more horrible then death?_

"Got it, despite your cooperation. I'll finish this really quickly." Said Sebastian as he removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

Two minutes later the meal was taken to the front.

"Now then, we shouldn't have anymore distractions."

"Ma'am is it too late to put in a breakfast order?"

Pressing my lips together I looked at my watch which was at six fifty. Ten minutes before I could have told them a flat out no.

_I hate these dumba$$ AFI's._

"Yea" I said as I tossed the menu folder a little too roughly in his direction. I watched as he started to write, then randomly he wiped his hands on his pants and seconds later he wiped his face.

"It sure is hot in here." He said as he turned to me.

"And its about to get hotter."

I snapped my attention to Sebastian which is something I really wish I hadn't done. His form became shifty as his body flickered. Raven feathers scattered across the kitchen floor, his shoes spiked, his teeth sharpened as a bead of poison slide down his sharp canine. His eyes became a red that I had never seen before, unknown and alien to this world. I faintly heard the door close but I was too transfixed on the form that was appearing before me that I didn't even bother to look in that direction.

"I'll be back." Said Sebastian as he calmly walked out the door. I walked over to it but before I could look out Sebastian was at the grill top, cracking two eggs for the over easy that were just ordered.

I heard rustling in the front so I opened the kitchen door. The scene was a frenzy as cops rushed in and out of their office. Some were bringing out ammunition while others were getting geared up. One of the cops saw the confused look on my face. He took the time to fill me in on what was going on. Apparently, something went off and that they were leaving to check. With that they were out the door.

_What an interesting morning. _I thought to myself as I returned to the kitchen. Sebastian was whipping the grill top clean again, his demeanor still eerily calm and the feathers were all removed from the floor.

"The security Forces Airmen will be gone for the rest of the day." Sebastian said as he placed the orders into the register. "Apparently something is triggering the sensors in all their assigned regions. Plus, there is a future forecast of a nice long nail blowing out both of their vehicles tires and a loss of cell service with a nasty chance of a thunderstorm with lightning within five. I heard that it stops them every time" He said as he winked at me.

_Who knew a wink could have such dangerous actions behind it?_

"What a pity." He continued as he held out a plate of scrambled eggs, French toast and Kiwis.

"Come sit down for breakfast."

_Do I have a choice?!_

I stared at Sebastian in disbelief as I ate my eggs, with just one second, he completely jacked up the cops entire day, all because two people were inconsiderate.

"Tell me Sebastian. What do you do to your enemies?"

"Easy, I incinerate them in the lake of fire repeatedly. Allowing their wounds to heal completely and just before they experience the feeling of being whole with no pain I dunk them back into the lake again."

_I really need to stop asking him questions._

"Tell me Briar. What would you do to your enemies?"

"Nothing, I don't have the power to do anything."

He looked at me, I guess he was considering my answer before responding.

"I want to go back to what we were discussing before some." He swallows hard. "annoying individuals interrupted our conversation."

_UH OH!_

"I want you to think back to the time when you were deployed in Turkey. You remember that time don't you? I can still see the soul wound from it. Tell me what happened?"

I guess now was my turn to swallow hard. How on earth could I forget Diyarbikar when the memories haunt me.

"I was sent to that site with a team from hell."

"You were. And might I say that it was a very enjoyable ride for us demons."

"You demons? You weren't the only one there?"

"I'm afraid not, that team came with so many "issues" that it was a cake walk for several demons to attach themselves to the group."

_That's disturbing._

"Well, from the beginning there were issues. Unfair treatment, favoritism, that sort of stuff. It felt like they wanted the impossible and they were willing to burnout our bodies to get it done."

"What happened after you spoke up against the person that was mistreating you?" said Sebastian as he handed me a chocolate bar. "For comfort." He said.

"I got paperwork."

"And on that day" spoke Sebastian.

"I stood before the captain with my arms pressed to my side. As she read about the wrong that I did for speaking against the manager of the DFAC. While my "offenses" were being read to me that bastard sat in the corner, smugly drinking his coffee. Proud to have manipulated someone that should have been over him to do his bidding. That day I got a "Letter of Recommendation," they had completely skipped over the letter for a first offense and went straight to a more severe one. That's not what hurt me the most though. That day they took my newsletter away, saying I couldn't be "trusted." Funny coming from people that can twist your words around."

I threw the chocolate to the ground, all the rage of the day coming back to me with the force of a meal coming back up from being eaten.

"That was my newsletter! I started it to help myself and the people around me. That day they took my voice and made it clear that my opinions didn't matter, that I could not speak out against mistreatment! I was nothing but a number and that I better remember my place. To add injury to insult a month later I found out with everyone else at the camp that the newsletter had a new editor. I had no fore warning that my baby was given away and no warning about the announcement. They might as well had slapped me in the face."

"Interesting. And what would you do to the captain and the TSgt that wronged you, birthing these feelings of anger and resentment."

"An Eye for An Eye and a Tooth for A Tooth."

"My my my. How breathtaking…"


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice is Mine Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Black Butler; however, Briar is mine all mine!

The red is when Briar is speaking in her demon form. Also, this chapter has a darker undertone. Enjoy!

Sebastian's POV

I wasn't expecting this out come from our talk. However, I am delighted and in awe. As soon as she uttered the cursed tone the room grew smoky. Her air force uniform was replaced with a maid costume which was colored gray with blue accents and was finished off with a white apron. Long ears protruded out of her head. Her legs were encased by a fishnet stocking that stopped right below the hem of her skirt. Her features stayed the same except her teeth which were now elongated, and her eyes no longer contained a pupil. They were black as night with a single ember glowing in the dark.

"A succubus?" I said looking at her new form. "Who would have thought that your demon form would show so soon? Quite promising Miss. Briar."

She smiled, exposing her fanged teeth before she opened the roof and jumped through. I followed and saw that she was standing above the building. Once I reached her, she lifted her hand towards the sky and before us small bunny prints formed a trail that stretched through the horizon. With no warning she ran towards the paw print, her speed increasing as she jumped from one mark to the next.

"Quite interesting. Where are you taking us?" I said as I wondered where she was leading us and for what a response, she leapt onto the next print. Determination was felt with every hop that was taken. Whatever she had planned it seemed that the elements were in agreeance. The wind pushed us forward, the clouds covered our descents and the sun dimmed its light to make the journey easier.

We crossed an ocean and came across a lush land that was carved out in squares. My smile widened. This place that she has brought us brings back so many memories. At our time of arrival, the land was now shrouded with darkness as the stars twinkled overhead. The prints that we followed stopped over a home. This home was ordinary and resembled the other old-fashioned buildings around it. Nothing special as far as the naked eye could see.

I watched as she let herself in. Once in the hall her hand traces across the wall as she walks. She hangs a left and walks through a door. Inside are two people, a man and woman sound asleep. I ignore the woman as does she. Her focus is on the man who from here I can see is white and bald with ridiculously thick eyebrows. She walks over to his bedside leans over and whispers into his ear.

"You silenced me and for that I will make you as helpless as I felt when you took my voice away. I will destroy what you love right in front of you."

Instantly the man started to toss and turn in his sleep. With a smile on her face she turned and made her way back into the hall. Making a right she entered another room. This room was cluttered with useless items that most male children play with. The mess went unnoticed by her as she made her way around toys, unbothered by the chaos that lay at her feet. She stopped at the bed and looked at the boy who laid fast asleep. He looked to be about nine and although his eyes were closed, he had a shocking resemblance to his father.

_I supposed those hideous eyebrows run in the family. Hmmm. I wonder if bullshit runs in the family too. Probably._

"Aren't you precious." She crooned to the sleeping child. "The offspring of a cold-blooded bastard. I would say that I am sorry that you will have to suffer for your fathers' actions towards me." She stopped for a moment, her eyes turned red as the walls started to slowly melt and the room filled with off tuned music.

"But honestly. I don't give a dam. So, listen to my hushed lullaby…"

_Lullaby?_

"Enjoy your eternal slumber:

Good Night, Sleep tight

To my luuu lu by

As the life seeps out of you."

"No, it can't be. You are mortal born. How could you know that, let alone recite it?" I said as I stood there in disbelief. In all my years of walking on this earth, I had only witnessed this one other time. The "Cursed Lullaby," thousands of first-born children had died from it and the one that ushered its lyrics was not of my kind. From where I stood, I could see the color as it slowly drained from his face. Though peaceful, his face was simply a mask that hide the screams of anguish that was ripping through his body.

_It's almost complete. _I think to myself, as the lyrics are close to the end.

"In the quiet of night.

In the co-ver so bright,

will the light seep. Ugh. Get out. Get out!"

I rushed to her side. Her hands were pressed to her ears and blood started to pool down her eyes.

"Who cares if he is an innocent, I was an innocent!" She snarled as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?! Why did you stop?!" I ask.

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my head!"

Suddenly she collapsed. I caught Briar before she fell to the floor. Cradling her I watched as the boy's soul returned to his body. Briar had also undergone a transformation; she was once again the human girl that I have looked after over these three years. Without another word I take to the air. Someone interfered today and so help me, they would pay dearly.

Five Minutes Later

We returned to the building; it was still after breakfast so I tucked Briar into her bed. She was still unconscious when we had arrived, I thought that maybe a comforting bed would help.

"The lullaby is a heavy burden on an angel, and you performed the song while still technically being human. You do amaze me young one. You have more talents then I would have thought."

I tucked the covers around her and left, I had to get this straighten out before it was time for lunch.

Briars Point of View

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Sebastian is gone. Good._

I rose up from the bed, tossing the covers to the side. At once I could feel the transformation. It can only be described by the illustration of someone putting on a coat. You shrug your body into it, pulling the cloth over you. Demon over the human body, hiding the fragile form that lay underneath.

"I have unfinished business."

I knew where my next destination would be. Making the tracks in the sky I promptly followed them to this earthly paradise surrounded by the ocean. The area smelled of sand and saltwater with a hint of warmth. Slowly walking across the sand I allowed my feet to sink in and my rage to grow. Here this bitch was in luxury, a beach within walking distance while I still had the bitter taste of this past winter in my mouth. I leapt to the sky and made a beeline towards the location of my target. It was evening and inside the room the woman was busy rummaging through her closet. She looked so happy, for now. I smiled.

_Enjoy these last moments of happiness because when I am done with you, joy will be a distant and fuzzy memory._

"Come to me little Press."

A little purple globe came from out of the girl and floated over to me. Holding my hand out it landed onto my palm. The sphere curled its tail around my wrist, exposing a small white snake with red eyes.

"Ah, so you are the Demon of Depression. You are smaller than I thought you would be."

The snake flicked out her tongue and raised her little head. Her eyes curious as to why I was there.

"The girl you are attached to made a point in my life more hectic then it needed to be. When I was deployed with her, she was somehow able to get Gappetto to grant her favor. Any complaint she had he would act upon, punishing me and the other airmen. In the end, the rules only affected me severely while that lazy bum was left unscathed by her own actions. That was a terrible time for me and to this day, God has not avenged me against the people that have done me wrong. So, I am taking it into my own hand, one person at a time. You are small because someone in her life has been interceding for her. The prayers have made you barely effective while that bitch thrives in life. That is changing tonight. I will grow you in size and strength so that you will have the ability to take over. Now go back to your host, once you enter you will see my words come to life."

I sent the snake back and quickly dashed into the sky. I didn't need to see the results because I knew my will was finally being done.

"One more to go. I'll have to go back to the beginning. Before the deployment from hell, before going to my first base and before I even rose my hand to pledge to lies. Florida, here I come."

Swiftly I took to the sky. I didn't even have to create a trail to follow. The lies that flowed from this person's lips was enough to lead me straight to her. Minutes later I was standing in her office, she was talking to her latest victim.

"Yes, you got hired for an open general position." She said as she looked at the paperwork. The young man sitting before her looked confused. He had no clue what he would be in for with an "open general" spot.

"So, most likely you'll get a medical job."

_I see you are still using the same tactics. Where have I heard this before. Oh, I know. This is the same bullshit you told me. Sadly, this boy is going in around the same time I did. His list won't be filled with medical jobs. It will be filled with the scraps from the year. Services, Security Forces, etc.. He'll be lucky if he gets one medical job. How unfortunate. _

On the shelf in the back was a picture of her with her boyfriend. They look so happy. I picked up the frame and instantly it started to melt. In the background I could hear the recruiter say something about the heat.

"You know, my life in the military could have been different if you had actually cared about what job I had gotten instead of being so focused on your numbers. No matter though. The lies that you have told have made me the woman that I am today. Since you specialize in lies, I will allow you to continue. You will be the living embodiment of Pinocchio. You will never be able to speak the truth again. When the love of your life asks you to marry him tonight you will say that you don't want too and when he asks if you love him you will say no. On second thought, you won't be able to write the truth either. That's going to catch up to you fast if you stay in the military. Drown in your sea of lies bitch. I'll make sure to pour some champagne out for you. On second thought, I won't waste it on you."

I walked over to the desk where the tramp sat. Scattered across were the boy's documents; recommendation letters, transcripts and his ASVAB scores. From the recommendations it looked like he was a decent kid, one that was just trying to make his way out of Miami. Honestly, I couldn't blame him for that one. Glancing at his scores I saw that his score had mirrored my own score. They were too low for me to get anything decent, especially around this time. Sighing I walked over to his chair. I leaned close enough so he could hear me.

"Run. The recruiter that sits before you is only preparing you for failure. The only thing the military is going to do is creep into every aspect of your life, there will be no escaping. You will get no rest and If you are able to find some it will quickly diminish. At the end you will either be physically or mentally drained. Trust me. It isn't worth it. Even with the benefits what is the use of it if you end up killing yourself because of the trauma you will go through. Trust me, run."

The young man jerked to his feet, startling the recruiter in the process as he grabbed his bag and binder.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this."

"What?! You are at the end, now…"

"Sorry I can't." he nearly ran out the door with the recruiter following him. When I looked out the window, he was already out of the parking lot.

_Hmmm. Good Boy._

I started to make my way back home. Today was successful and for once I felt that justice was finally served. I listened for a moment to hear the results of my actions.

"What's wrong with him?! Why is he convulsing?!"

"No. Um. I'm gonna stay inside. I don't feel right."

"Get him away from me!"

"All that work for nothing."

Music to my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

The Choice is Mine Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Black Butler; however, Briar is mine all mine!

Sebastian

So, who could have interrupted? I thought to myself as I made my way to the Reaper's Headquarters. Their "hideout" was still located in England, tucked away in a corner of London. As suspects, I was forced to set aside investigating Heaven since I could not re-enter its gates. Therefore, I would have to see if Grell was the one that interfered and then return to hell to give Lucifer a brief of the events that have taken place. Sneaking into the Reapers building was quite easy. The newbies were just sitting at the entrance with their cell phones glued to their faces.

"I have to remind myself to mess with the reapers once my day is over. A little mayhem would be quite entertaining, but first." I shake off my coat which instantly forms my wings. Black feathers that were loose drop to the floor, making room for the new growth. A reduction in my size and the appearance of my beak complete my transformation. Perched in the shadows of one of the bookshelves I spot Grell. He was busy dusting a bookcase to the far right of the room. Without his weapon, which explained his task entirely. No weapon meant he did something to tick off William. Again.

"No matter." I shrugged. "This just makes my job easier."

Taking in Grells appearance, I noticed that his crimson coat has a two-inch layer of dust on the shoulders and at the bottom. I also took note of how many rows of shelves were free of dust. Six to be exact. The time I spent with Briar in England was ten minutes. It would have taken him more than ten minutes to dust the shelves. This combined with the fact that mind penetration is a trait that I have never seen him use successfully narrows my task.

"Sigh. It will be some time before I can get my hands on the intruder. I'll shelve that thought for now and make my way to Lucifers dwelling."

2 Minutes Later

"Dark, cobwebs and flames at the entrance. Must he follow all the clichés." I say as I make my way up the third flight of stairs. "Also, would it kill the ruler of hell to install an elevator?"

"Care-ful Sebastian. I heard the walls have eyes."

Leaning against the wall is my master. Today he has dressed himself in a dark blue business suit with a black buttoned-down shirt and black shoes. A dark gray vest briefly peaks out from under the coat.

"My my young master. I see you've used your imagination to dress yourself today. Quite a daring ensemble. Oh, but you've missed a lace in one of your shoes. Tsk Tsk. You're a grown man and you still manage to miss the hole entirely." Ciel's face turns beet red.

"Can-it Sebastian." Ciel snaps as he examines his shoe. Without missing a beat, I bend over, fix the laces and continue on my way.

"Hey! I could have done it myself!" cried Ciel

"Of course, you could have My Lord." I round the corner and enter the den. As would be expected, a fire is burning away.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some mission with a brat back on the surface?"

"Look who's talking." I say under my breath. "Jealous." I say louder. "Are you that helpless without me My Lord?"

Before I could finish my taunting, I caught her smell. It's not very easy to forget. Passion mixed with cinnamon and vanilla and everything that should be forbidden.

"Hello Lilith." I wait for her response. Slowly, the revolving chair spins in our direction. Seated on the chair is Lilith, the first woman God created and the mother of all Succubi and Incubus. She is dressed in a low-cut pink blouse and black jeans. A floppy hat covers half of her face while a blond curl frames her cheek. Now she looks amused. For once, I caught her at a good time.

"He-llo boys. That's quite a bit a ruckus you brought into the boss's den." She starts twirling her finger around the curl as she gazes at the two of us through droopy eyes. "Fortunately for you, Satan is out seeing what chaos is being developed on the surface. Sebastian, I'm assuming you came to report on the girl."

"Yes, today was quite progressive. Briar- she had her first demon transformation. You should know since you are the mother of her kind."

"Indeed I am. She looks so cute too. A rabbit succubi."

"She held the transformation for an outstanding amount of time. We made the journey to England and we entered a house belonging to an old manager that she used to work for. It was there that she performed the "Cursed Lullaby."

"She did what!?" said Lilith. Her mouth dropped open as she rose from her seat. "Did the person pass away?"

"I'm afraid not. Right before she was about to finish someone interrupted. Touched her mind."

"I see. How marvelous and unfortunate. None of our soldiers can perform that song. Their mouths gnaw up if they even think about singing it. Do you have a lead to who might have done it?"

"No. My hunch is that someone from heaven did it after I ruled out the Reapers."

"How annoying. Despite this intrusion, today has been very successful."

"Excuse me-Lilith. May I ask a question?" I almost forgot that Ceil was in the room.

"Sure thing sugar. Wants on your mind?


	6. Chapter 6

The Choice is Mine Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, however Briar is mine. All mine!

Ciel's Perspective

I watched as Lilith's gaze went straight to Sebastian. I was quite smug about the intensity of the glare. It showed that Sebastian had made an error. One that was strongly disapproved of.

"Are you serious?! Sebastian! You didn't teach him the basics?! Every demon should know this information and as his senior you should have taught him!"

Checkmate.

"Lilith I am very sorry to disappoint you. I was very distracted by my current tasking. There is great importance on it and todays events have made it clear that we must succeed. If I may offer a suggestion to solve this predicament?"

"What is it?" growled Lilith.

"Instead of telling him why this is important I thought that it would be better if Ciel observed Briar in person."

What!

"That way, he can learn to develop his thinking as a demon."

Fuck.

"Hmmmm. Sebastian, I must say, that's a wonderful idea." She was back to purring seductively. Content with the solution to the problem. Sigh. "Ciel, you officially have homework to do."

Great.

"You will go to the surface and observe Briar. Your goal is to figure out what makes her so special. Now, off you go. I'll be expecting a full report after a few days to see just where you are."

And just like that I was outsmarted by Sebastian again. Curse that Demon.

10 Minutes Later

Finally, the surface.

After a century has passed, I still struggle with the basics. Getting to the surface really did feel like hell on earth. However, I was finally able to make it. I stretched my arms and legs, wriggled my toes and took in my surroundings. The world has changed so much. It feels dirtier with all the pollution. We really are a thankless species I think to myself. Sighing I check my watch, it's a quarter to eleven which means I need to hurry. Lunch preparations would start soon and I couldn't think of a better time to observe Briar. Recently I've discovered that it is very hard for people to wear a mask when they are stressed. If what Sebastian told me about her is true, then she will be completely open during this time. The mask will be cracked enough for me to gather something from today. Straightening my jacket I find the direction that I need to go.

"Let's recap." I say to no one in particular.

"Briar is an Airmen in the Airforce. Her career field is Services which provides different items and programs for the base. She is currently in the food portion of her career and her job is to feed cops in a frat-house like building. That sounds shitty, no wonder she turned into a demon. Sounds tragic." I ponder this bit of information as I travel over land.

Two minutes later I am in the kitchen standing over a fallen Briar. Her legs must have given out. The same thing happened when I first became a demon. I used all that power all at once. I felt strong in the physical sense and powerful and then I face planted straight into the concrete. Sebastian laughed his head off for months.

"Here, let me help you."

I grabbed her gently by the arms and lifted her up. I planted her feet on the ground, waiting a few seconds for her to get her footing. From this angle I can't really see her face. Apparently being a demon also helps in the height department.

"Are you ok?" I ask out of habit. Briar, who looks stunned raises her face towards mine. I never really wondered what she would look like. I guess in my mind I always envisioned what I though Briar would look like. However, my thoughts were completely wrong. Staring back at me was a black woman with brown eyes, full lips and acne scars dotting different areas of her face. She wore a camouflage colored hat on her head and her natural hair was tied back in a low puff tail.

"Thank you. You can let me go know." I released her. She swiftly took in my appearance; the vest, pant suit and shoes. Her expression looked troubled.

"Who- " Stopping mid-sentence she then looks at me with shocking recognition. Sebastian, my annoying and sarcastic butler, did he mention me!

"That eye patch. You. You're the Queen's old guard dog."

So, he did tell her something about me. I'm flattered.

"And you are this Nations Sword and Shield. My name is Ciel and it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Airmen Briar."

Briar

So many questions. Would he even answer them? I didn't know much about Ciel, only the facts that Sebastian gave me. Years ago his family was murdered in England by a crazed cult. While Ciel waited to die in his cage, he was somehow able to summon Sebastian. They formed a contract; Sebastian would assist Ciel with his investigations that were assigned by the Queen. He would also assist in tracking down the killers of his family. In exchange, once the truth was discovered Sebastian would be able to devour his soul. However, things got very very complicated.

"Why are you here and where is Sebastian?" Ciel had walked over to the knife block, pulled out the steak knife and commenced with whirling it in his hands.

"Sebastian had to take care of some business. I am here to fill in for him." With a smug smile he sat on top of the counter, steak knife still in hand.

"Oh, how thoughtful of him to send you." I walk over to the fridge and pulled out two heads of lettuce.

"Here. You can start by cutting these up." I placed the lettuce next to him and reached into a drawer to pull out a cutting board.

"I beg your pardon?" For a second I looked at him. His neatly trimmed hair, perfectly manicured nails and spotless wardrobe. From the looks of it dear Ciel got the silver spoon in life. This should be interesting.

"Sebastian helps me in the kitchen when I am out here." I turn and flip over the chickens that I placed on the grill. "Since you are filling in for him you will be assisting me."

"And if I refuse."

"Well then that's gonna look really bad on hells part. It could really sway my decision to just become a grim reaper." From the corner of my eye I could see Ciel. He was grumbling away as he stared at the lettuce. I can see the wheels turning as he contemplates what to do. After some deliberation he jumps down from the counter and faces the cutting. Smiling to myself I flip the chicken again and put on the vegetables for the next order.

Grell

I know I'm technical not supposed to do this, but William is in a tizzy. Something about a young boys' death date going from today to a date in the future. So here I am, encroaching on the demon's day. I'm just gonna take a little-.

"What?!"

I bust through the kitchen door. I honestly can't even believe what I'm seeing. Ciel is in the kitchen! With Briar! Where the hell is Sebastian?! And what is up with all the tension in the air. Ciel and Briar seem to be in an extreme face off. I don't know whether I should intervene or grab some popcorn and watch the shenanigans unfold. Before I can decide what to do Briar spots me.

"Grell. You have to help me! Hell sent an incompetent idiot that can't even cut up lettuce."

"Incompetent! I cut the lettuce up just fine." Gripped Ciel as he gestured the pile of lettuce on the counter. His version of fine was big chunky pieces of lettuce. The size of them makes you wonder if he even bothered using a knife.

"Those pieces are too big! You think I want to hear the customers mouths!" cried Briar who was now clutching my arm.

"If their mouths are anything like yours then I can see why you don't want to hear it." Said Ciel as he threw the knife down.

"Uhm, everyone. Let's just calm down alright." I tried to nullify the situation but at that moment we all smelled something.

"No!" Briar turned to the stove which was the reason for the smoky smell. Someone had placed a plastic drainer on top of a metal pot. The result was a melted mess of plastic and noodles.

"I burned it. I completely forgot about the noodles." Tears started to form as she looked from the mess to the almost covered grill. Ingredients were scattered all over the place. Complete chaos.

"Don't cry Briar." Said Ciel as he reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue. She was overwhelmed and who wouldn't be with the amount of orders she had received. "Don't worry about lunch. Me and Grell can take care of it. Right?" Ciel was suddenly glaring at me, prompting me to give the response he wanted.

"Oh, yes. Yes! We can finish it!" To my surprise Ciel had picked Briar up and had placed her on the counter by the register. He whispered something to her and then he turned away.

"You ready Grell?"

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's get this done." And just for good measure, a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Careful little demon-"I whispered as Ciel passed me. "Your humanity is showing."

"What! Do-Don't be ridiculous." His face turned a bright crimson red. "I'm doing this for the sake of Heaven, I mean Hell. I'm doing this for Hell."

"Sure Ciel. Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

The Choice is Mine Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji characters, however Briar is mine.

When I woke up, I was in the chefs' room. Ciel was sitting on the floor, his back was leaning against the bed. His head rested on the mattress. I didn't move and I didn't make any yawning noises. Nothing that would make him aware of me being awake.

"You're up early. I thought you were going to sleep for another hour." said Ciel.

Busted. I think to myself as I sit up in the bed. I proceed to make a sorry attempt to pull the covers around me.

"I couldn't really get into a deep sleep like I wanted." I said.

"I know." Said Ciel. "You tossed and turned the entire time. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm, my thoughts?"

"Yes." He turned his head around enough so that we were eye to eye. "You have something on your mind. It's as clear as the color of paint on your wall. So, go ahead."

"Fine." I sigh. I grabbed my pillow and held it close to my chest. "Can I ask you a question about your past?"

For a second his eyes grew wide and then he turned back around to his original position. Maybe I was too straight forward. After all, he barely knows me.

"Yes. You can ask."

"Well. Sebastian, he told me somethings about your past. I was wondering. How did it feel once you enacted your vengeance against your parents killer?"

I don't know if it was because I had turned into a demon earlier or if I was just hearing things. I swear I had just heard a quick intake of air. Were my senses sharpened to know discomfort?

"My my my. Aren't you a curious little dove. Alright, I'll tell you what I remember."

"Remember?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago and after the event my memory was temporarily stolen from me. I remember the feeling though. Relief and a sense that justice was served by my hands."

"I see. Did your action allow you to move on?"

There was a silence that hung in the air as Ciel considered my question. It felt like forever had passed before he finally spoke.

"No. Once I had my old memories back, I felt the same. I still had hatred for the people that wronged my family. Sorrow for what was stolen from my lineage and a sadness that my hands had to become so dirty to accomplish my goal. I felt that way for days, weeks, months, and even years."

"I feel the same way about the hatred still being there."

"Tell me. How many people did you seek vengeance against?"

"Four. The recruiter that lied to me, the Technical Sergeant that made my deployment a living hell, the female Airmen that assisted him and the Captain who allowed herself to be used by him to take away what I loved dearly."

"Wow. Sorry. I had no idea it was four. I thought you only attempted to take down one target."

"No, my sights were on the four."

"Impressive."

"Why do you think that you still felt the way that you did after so many years?"

"Hmmm. That's a good one but the answer is simple. In some cases, time has to heal the wound, especially when it is a deep and nasty one. I believe the same applies to you. That's why you still feel miserable."

"I hate waiting."

"All of us do. I guess that's just apart of this life. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Did you at-least get them good?"

I smiled as he turned to me, waiting for an answer. It was at that moment that I could feel the transformation from girl to demon and then back.

"I gave them just what they deserved. What? What's wrong?"

Ciels eyes grew wide and were slightly glazed over as if he were in a trance. As soon as I transformed back he seemed to snap out of whatever spell held him.

"Why did you make that face?" I asked. He immediately turned red.

"Well." Said Ciel who was now trying to cover his face.

"My outfit isn't that revealing. Or is it?" His face continued to get redder by the second.

"No, your outfit, it's fine. I'm guessing Sebastian didn't tell you what kind of demon you are?" I sat back against the wall. Clutching the pillow even tighter.

"Not directly. While I was transformed I heard him talking to himself. He said I was a Succubus, but I don't really know what that entails."

"Oh boy." He nervously racked his fingers through his hair. His eyes darted to every object in the room.

"Can you just tell me already? The suspense is hard for me to deal with."

"OK. Lets start from the basics first. In Hell there are many types of demons. You have the ones that cause violence, ones for emotions like sadness and rage, and ones for smaller offenses that open the door for the deadlier demons. Each has domain on a certain aspect of human life. For example, I am categorized as a Greed demon. My specialty is making humans greedy for power which leads them to self-destruct. You my dear have domain over sexuality. Have you ever heard of the legends of the Sucubi?"

"I heard tales about it on YouTube once. I didn't really think too hard on it."

"Well you should. Sucubi and their deadly counterparts exist in this world. The Sucubi is a creature that can creep into the dreams of man. However, unlike their counterparts, they can not really cause too much damage. They are unable to harm children because of their innocence and the most they can do is give a man erotic dreams. However,"

His eyes glowed red for a second and then he turned to me.

"You are an exception to the rule. You can successfully sing the Cursed Lullaby. I heard that demons who try to sing it are unable to." He then started to eye me curiously. Like I was a chest that hide some unfathomable treasure.

"What exactly is the Cursed Lullaby? I sang it but I have no clue what it is."

"Do you remember the story of Egypt, the plagues that were sent to the land, and the Pharaoh who refused to let Gods' people go?"

"Course I do. Who could forget that?"

"As you know, the last plague was the deadliest of all. The death of the first born." Ciel formed a smoked skull in his hand as his eyes wavered between their natural state and their glowing form.

"Only a lamb's blood on the door frame of the house could spare the innocent. For those who dwelled in houses without the blood-" He crushed the skull with his hand. "died in their sleep." He looked at me, his eyes a glowing crimson.

"Wait. Nu uh. Are you telling me that the Angel of Death killed by singing a lullaby?"

He nodded his head in agreeance.

"And that was what I used on the snake child?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"A demon with the deadly ability of a Death Angel."

"Hell would finally be to directly harm what they couldn't affect. The pandemonium."

"It will bring us one step closer to bringing the Antichrist on earth."

I shrank down behind my pillow. The weight of what I was told was crushing. I was going to be hells weapon of destruction. I didn't know how to wrap my mind around that concept. Sure, I disliked bad kids, but I didn't want to be the cause of their death. Hell, I still felt bad about harming the bastards son.

"Hey. Want to know something interesting?"

"Huh."

Ciel had crawled his way onto my bed and was now pulling my safety pillow away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh. I was just coming to tell you a secret."

"You don't need to be on my bed to tell me."

I promptly kicked him back down to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!?"

"For your information I am not even dressed properly for you to be in here. Let alone for you to be on my bed."

"Oh. Uh- I-"

"Get out!"

"Ok ok. You don't have to scream it!"

Ciel swiftly exited the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

30 Minutes Later

"Lets go. We don't have all day."

I say as I drag Ciel back to the kitchen.

"Do I have to go back! I hate it in there."

"Well, now you see how I feel!"

"If you hate it so much why don't you go ahead and make a decision. You know you want to be on the bad side anyway. Being good is no fun."

Internally shuddering I force him through the door. He did not just wink at me.

"If you can run your mouth then you certainly can chop more lettuce."

"Sheesh. Not this again. Can I use the knives for something else?"

"Like what?" I said while turning on the stove and grill top on.

He turned around, his eyes were blood shot red and a strange shadow danced across the wall.

"I could use it on the cops. Wouldn't that be fun. Come on. A little blood-"

"Get to work. No blood today. Got it!"

"Fine. You're no fun."

An Hour and Ten Minutes into the Meal Period

The door swings open. In walks a cop that is on the night shift. We were just about finished with the orders when we got this disturbance.

"Hey, we got a team of cops coming to the building. It's six of them and they wanted to place an order for dinner."

He quickly takes the menu and dips back out the door with it. I am furious. Those fuckers couldn't have called earlier. What a dam inconvenience. I grit my teeth as the water in the pot starts to boil over. Ciel has said nothing since the intrusion. I turn to him, my human form shed to reveal my demon form. Everything I felt seemed to be intensified in this form. The hatred I have for the position I am in; a servant to shit holes. The rules that bind my hands, feet and mouth. Making me bend and sway to whatever they needed. I have had enough of the servant's role. It was high time for the servant to become the master.

"Ciel."

He transformed at instant, shedding his human disguise for his other form.

"Let's have some fun."


	8. Chapter 8

The Choice is Mine Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji characters, however, Briar is all mine.

From the screams that rang throughout the night, a person would think that the building was haunted. Nothing life threatening happened, although I might have gone a bit too far. The cop that I targeted will need counseling after what I put him through. It's hard to be sorry for a dick.

As I pulled up my trousers, I think about what today was supposed to be. The third day was always reserved for Heavens advisor. I haven't heard not a peep from them. It's like they forgot about me all together. "Oh well." I think to myself. "It's their lost any way." Fastening the last button on my top I make my way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Just have to get through this meal" I recite. I was at the point where I had to take things one meal period at a time. Whole days seemed too taunting to deal with.

Breakfast, the easiest meal of the day went by quickly. As I washed the dishes and as the bubbles piled up in the kitchen sink my mind wandered. So many events happened yesterday. It felt like weeks were compiled into just one day. Turning into a demon, enacting revenge, and my discussion with Ciel. It all seemed surreal, like a dream. The more I thought about the events, the more I felt the guilt squeezing my chest. Now was a hell of a time for my conscious to act up. Waiting till after the act to make me feel guilty. Maybe I'm so far down the rabbit hole that I blocked my ears to anything that would try to stop me. Thought in mind, I continued to wash dish after dirty dish. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. The smell of Black Opium didn't register in my mind and the soft light footsteps were left unheard by my ears.

"Someone is deep in thought."

I almost dropped the dish back into the sink. Grell, who was usually loud in his grand entrances had managed to sneak into the kitchen without me noticing. I really was too deep in thought.

"I guess so." I said. Quickly finishing the dishes as Grell wiped down the grill top and counters with a rag.

"Thank you Grell."

"Oh, don't mention it Sweet Cake. Can't have William thinking that I'm responsible though. He might give me more task." With a wink he quickly rung out the towel.

I had to laugh at that. I could relate so deeply with what he had just said. It's strange. I suppose that burdening the hard workers with excessive workloads transcends all careers. Even the ones after death.

"Now, let's get to the real issue. What's wrong?"

"Why does there always have to be an issue Grell? I could just be thinking about what I want to eat for breakfast."

"Lies. I saw a whole new gray hair pop out of your head while I watched you over process whatever dilemma you are in now."

"Another gray hair?" I thought to myself. Will any of my strands be their original color by the time I am finished with all this mess.

I looked up to see Grell who was now staring a hole into me. I wasn't winning this battle so I gave in.

"I was talking to Sebastian about the types of demons in hell." Just a-little fib. "He brought up one that I thought was just a myth. Do you know anything about the Succubus and her male counter-"

Grell quickly rushed over to me. He had completely covered my mouth with his hand as he frantically looked about the room.

"Foolish girl." He hissed as he pulled out his chainsaw. Seconds passed before he released me and withdrew his weapon.

"How irresponsible can he be?" Pissed, Grell went to the kitchen and locked the door.

"Grell?"

"Hold on."

We stood there for a few more minutes and then Grell finally spoke.

"Don't ever mention that species name again. You might summon one by accident. They are dangerous. Especially the men."

Grell looked around some more before his eyes landed on me. I suppose that he could sense that I wouldn't give the topic a rest, so he sighed.

"You really do have a death wish. Fine, but I refuse to tell you everything. You'll have nightmares for weeks if I go in-dept. All you need to know Missy is that the males are possessive over their female targets. That has dire consequences on the females and any unfortunate person that is their lover at the time. They are bad so stay away and for Christ sake! If you see one let me know. We don't need you getting killed off by one of those things. Besides…" He said with a smirk as he picked up a wicker basket. "Only I can kill you."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I said as I rolled my eyes. That would defeat his goal of turning me into a Grim Reaper.

"Enough deep topics for now. Let's eat! I brought a lovely breakfast. On today's menu we have croissants, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs and that new coffee I was telling you about. You know, the one with the caramel swirls."

"Oh, that does look good. Did you make all this yourself?"

"Of-course I did!" He exclaimed as he proudly pounded his chest.

"Good job Grell. I almost didn't think you had it in you. Well, we shouldn't let it get cold. I'll grab some plates."

Me and Grell made our way to my private room. Once there, Grell placed the different plates on the desk while I pulled a lazy boy chair up to our makeshift breakfast table. Once we were both seated, we started to eat. Halfway through the meal we got an unexpected visitor. We knew he had arrived when our table was covered in black feathers and the small shadows wavered.

"Ah! Sebby! I knew you came to see-"

As usual, Sebastian had effortlessly maneuvered past Grell.

"I didn't come here for you. Good morning Briar." He said as he made a bow. Grell could be seen in the background giving me the stank eye. I shrugged. I can't make him like Grell. Not even Cupid could do that.

"Good Morning Sebastian. What brings you here today?" He usually has errands to run for Ciel when Hells day passes. Making him absent until the next Hell day.

"I won't be long. I just came to give you something from the young master. He wanted you to have it."

I peered into Sebastian's outstretched hand. In the middle of his palm was a silver ring with what looked like a sapphire in the middle of it. I took the jewelry out of his hand. Grell, who was tired of sulking had sat back down.

"I know he didn't send you this cursed ring. Is that how you all court women?" He said with disgust.

"It was a gift that was given to the master. Whether it is cursed or not will depend on its wearers superstitions."

As Sebastian and Grell talked in the background I could feel something. It was slow when it first started. I almost didn't notice it. A slow throbbing, pulsing through the ring. Next the temperature increased, it was hot but not hot enough to burn me.

"Uhm, is that blood?" Asked Grell. "Why is there blood?"

On a closer inspection I could see little ruby drops in the crevices that held the jewel. They were dam near impossible to see to the naked eye but they were there. I quickly placed the ring in a napkin. Briskly, I walked to the bathroom, scrubbed my hands and walked back to the room. Grell and Sebastian were right where I had left them.

"Sebastian, where did you find the ring?" I asked.

"My lady. I already told you that Ciel gave it to me. It's a very important article. It can detect what is happening and replicates it. Well, I must be leaving now."

Just like that Sebastian was gone leaving Grell screaming at thin air.

I clung to the words Sebastian had said. It detects what is happening. The ring is unusually hot and now that I think about it. The beads of blood seemed to be coming out of the jewel. What if the ring was connected to Ciel in some way? It could be replicating what was happening to Ciel right now. Instantly my mind was bombarded with every topic we discussed. Ciel was honest about everything. What if he said to much?

"Oh no." I say as a cold sweat started at my roots, chilling my whole body as it made its way down.

"What is it?"

"Somethings wrong Grell."

"Wait. Just calm down."

"I need to find him. I need to make sure he wasn't put in danger because of me."

"Briar. Do you hear what you are saying? Who could possibly be in danger?"

"Ciel! Why else is there a ring bleeding on my nightstand!?"

"It's just a ring. A crappy token of his appreciation."

Though Grell tried to convince me otherwise, I could not shake the feeling that he was in danger. Ciel has been honest about his past and he told me what hell had planned. Or at-least, he speculated what hell would use me for. He showed me his full hand while everyone else has been keeping an ace up their sleeves. I must save him.

"I'm going."

"Where are you going? Briar! I said"

"Grell I need you to keep an eye on the kitchen for me."

There was a release as the demon form shrugged back into place. In the background I could hear Grells gasp.

"You-You became a demon!"

"Yes. It happened yesterday."

I looked at my ruffled skirt and apron and my ink dyed hands. This is who I am and I hoped it would be enough.

"You aren't seriously going down there!?"

"I am. If I'm as powerful as everyone claims I am then I should be fine."

Before Grell could protest any further I leaped into the air.

In the background I could hear Grell throwing a fit.

"Fine then! Go save boyfriend number two!"

"He isn't." I think to myself.

Once I am in the sky, I desperately try to clear everything from my mind. I had to concentrate to get the rabbits to take me where I needed to go. On the wind that had now decided to pick up I breathed his name.

"Ciel. Find Ciel."

The light blue glowing rabbits appeared all around, circling me. They sniffed the air and then in unison they all took a nosedive. I followed them as the earth opened for us.

We passed unclaimed bones that lay dormant in the earth. Fossils of a time from long ago. Minerals and dirt surrounded us but none was able to touch my body. Further and further down the expanding hole. I thought that hell was located in the middle of the earth, where the heat of the core resided but I was wrong. What once was dark became illuminated by a bright light. It seemed like a portal of some sort pulling the souls destined for it through its blazing glory. The rabbits didn't hesitate and although screaming souls were being sucked into its vortex, I followed, unnerved by my surroundings. Once through the light it seemed that the world had been turned upside down, with the sky being where the land should be. Once I was right sided, I could see the lake of fire and the souls that were being burned in it. Sulfur and screams of agony filled the air. The most hideous of beast surrounded the fire and the land. In many areas, you could see the torment taking place. How the demons delighted in destroying their victims only to piece them back together again to repeat the process. I went through this world and to be honest, I felt nothing for the souls trapped down here. They were not my priority. Ciel was somewhere and I needed to find him. The rabbits, being the only light in hell, had led me through the streets. The demons hissed and backed away as they came through. After many turns down crooked wide roads I was led to a slab of rock. Ciels' body hung from a chain connected to it. With his arms stretched above his head and his feet bound. Cuts ran deep in his sides and different stages of bruises covered his body.

"Ciel. Awake."

His eyes flew open as he gasped for air. Using the prints to keep me in the air, I released him from the binds that kept him. His body fell into my arms.

"I didn't think you would figure it out." He said. "I misjudged you."

"You and the rest of the world. We are leaving."

"Where do you think you are going! We aren't done with him yet." Said a woman.

To my left was an ugly ogre with eyes that covered his entire face. Behind his back was a club with nails sticking out in all directions. His eyes were trained on Ciel.

"I'm afraid that you will have to find another target." I say.

The ogre launched himself forward, but my rabbits created a barrier of light that kept him away. With Ciel in hand I turned to leave.

"Can't I catch a break." I say to myself. A woman was blocking my path. She was white with blonde hair. If I wasn't in hell I would have sworn that she looked like a pin up.

"Out of the way. I don't want this stank smell in my hair." Wash days are already annoying. Don't really need to add anything else.

"Hello my child." She said with a smile.

"I am not your child."

"Course you are. I am the mother of all Succubus."

"Well if that's the case. Mother dearest, get the fuck out of my way."

"My my. What a temper you have. Why the hurry? Come stay and have some tea with me."

"I don't like tea, now move it." I said through gritted teeth.

I could feel the eyes. A large crowd of demons surrounded us on all sides. My poor rabbits were blocking the way as best as they could, but the ogre was taking them out with each swing of its club.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Before I could blink, her hand had snaked around my neck. Her body became a serpent and she hissed her disapproval to me.

"Sssssssseeeeee, I can't let you go. That boy mussssst ssssstay here."

Ciels' body was caught by the remaining rabbits that I had left.

"What do I do?" I think as my windpipe is crushed. "I'm supposed to be this powerful being that everyone wants. I can't even fight my way back out of hell. What would happen to me and Ciel?"

The woman had wrapped her snake end around Ciel and was squeezing him tightly. He gasped for air as his body became more and more constricted.

"Ci-el."

"This boy, he isn't going anywhere. He needs to learn his lesson."

"Stop."

"He spoke too much."

"Stop this."

"He will learn. What a pity. I'll have to scar this beautiful face."

I was in trouble. My rabbits were few in number, Ciel was being crushed and I was immobilized by her hand. I was as low as low could be, but in that low moment a spark lit in me. Similar to the cursed lullaby but different. Its purpose was different. I didn't know the words, but my voice hummed to the rhythm like it was sung to me all my life. A light resided deep in the pits of my now dark soul. I hummed it and then the words became unleased.

"Please don't let it die.

I don't want to be in the night.

And for all my days.

I am proud to say.

That I will, al-ways love you.

I want to shine, brighter than the moon.

Brighter than the sun.

Oh, I want to be in the light.

And for all my days.

I am glad to say.

That I will, al-ways love you.

The demons shrieked back as if burned. The woman simultaneously released me and Ciel from her grasp. I fell to the floor but thankfully, a lone rabbit had caught me. I crawled over to Ciel who was now trying to catch his breath.

"You bitch!" She shrieked. "You are going to pay for that!"

"That's enough Lilith." A deep baritone voice boomed as if it came from the distance.

"My Lord." Lilith said as she bowed. The rest of the demons did the same.

Approaching us was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Everything about him screamed "I am man, hear me roar." He was taller than any human, and he had dark curly hair that looked like a sexy bed head mess. His eyes were steel gray and he had a strong jaw line. Behind him were black wings that were folded into themselves.

"That was quite a spectacle. You managed to cripple my demons dear. Such a fiery one you are."

He looked around, examining all the scorch marks that were left on his demons. I didn't need an introduction to know who he is.

"I see how powerful you are, and you did all this for Ciel. How charming. Tell you what. In front of this multitude I release Ciel from our bondage. You can take him. Think of it as my way of saying thank you. I wanted to see how powerful you are. Who would have thought that you would come to my domain to show me." He bowed, smiling while looking straight into my eyes.

"Have a safe journey little rabbit. I hope to meet you again."

As I got up with Ciel leaning on me I whispered to his ear.

"What just happened?"

"Who gives a fuck. Let's get out of here before he changes his mind. I would like to keep this beautiful face intact if you don't mind."

"Right. Thank you." I said to him. I really didn't know what behavior was appropriate here, so I did an awkward bow back. To that he nodded his head. Still smiling like a child who just got the present that he wanted on Christmas.

"Let's go home. Rabbits. Take us home."

Once again, the light blue rabbits swarmed around us and we swiftly left that dimension. We all breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing that the ordeal was over. At-least, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Choice is Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butlers characters; however, Briar is all mine!

Chapter Nine

We landed with an ungraceful thump. I was lucky that I managed to land us in the chef room and on my bed. Though I wish the bed was softer.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I got off the mattress.

"I'm fine. You don't have to be such a worry wart." Ciel said with a slight smirk.

"Tch. I was just making sure you were ok. You don't need to tease me and call me childish names." Frustrated, I yanked him off the bed, pulled the covers back and pushed him back onto the mattress.

"Ow! Gen-tle." He whined.

"What happened to 'I'm fine'?" I say in an attempted British accent.

"Geez. Do you have to be the epitome of your Zodiac sign? Overly emotional."

"You are such an ass." I say as I make my way to the door. "I am going to get Grell. Don't you dare move!"

"That's not-"

The rest sounded mumbled; I had shut the door mid-way through whatever sentence he was about to form. With no one around I quickly changed back into my uniform and made a B-line for the kitchen.

Grell agreed to administer First aid to Ciel if I told him what happened in hell and how I became a demon. I gave him a rushed version of the details and promised I would go indept at a later time. Satisfied with my response, Grell went to my room to take care of Ciels' wounds.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Ciel, are you doing ok?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." He said with that annoying grin. "Grell did a great job."

"Oh, it was nothing." Grell said as he smoothed out his hair. "You were starting to heal before I even got back here. I just patched you up. I have to get going Briar, I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you." Grell ruffled my hair as he walked by. Before he left he turned to Ciel. Mouthed something to him and then walked out.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Replied Ciel.

"Mhmm. Nothing my ass." I say under my breath as I look at him. I just wanted to make sure that he was actually healing. Surprisingly he really was on the road to recovery. Many of his wounds had already closed back up and his skin was returning to its normal color.

"See." He said with a mock in his tone. "Nothing to worry about."

Annoyed, I pulled the cover up, resting it on his neck.

"Whoops." I say as I press down on his neck with the sheet.

"Hey! What do you think-"

"I slipped." I said as I released the sheet. "Sor-ry. You should probably rest."

I walked to my desk and powered up my laptop.

"You talk too much." I say to myself.

"What was that?" asked Ciel.

"Hmmm. I said rest up."

"Of-course you did." He glared at me as he rubbed his neck. In return I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster up. You can't be annoying and not get something in return.

I was working on my journal. For days I could feel my emotions as they worsened. Day to day task pissed me off daily. Everything else, like the grudges of the past and the few days I just had left me feeling over the edge. When I write, I lose myself in the words. Almost like a trance. I just type and type away, forgetting the world that I am in. I was in a nice flow when I heard a soft thud against the desk. My eyes followed the direction of the sound and landed on a crumpled pillow that was on the floor. A pillow that was supposed to be on my bed. Glaring, I turned around. Sitting upright was a smugged face Ciel. His hair was tousled, and he hide his hands behind his back.

"Sorry. It slipped." He said as he bit his lip. "I was trying to get your attention."

"Well." I said through gritted teeth. "You have it know."

"Indeed, I do. What are you typing?"

"Nunya." I say as I close the laptop.

"Nunya? Is that some sort of new genre? I haven't heard of that one."

I burst out laughing as Ciel looked on. A confused expression covered his face.

"Nunya is short for none of your business. I can't believe you fell for that." Snickering to myself I rolled the chair over to the bed. Ciel was now the shade of a tomato, from the top of his head to the tips of his ears.

"That's really immature." He said as he raised his chin.

"So is throwing pillows at people to get their attention." I countered.

For a moment there was silence as my checkmate rung in the air. With what pride he had left he cleared his throat and muttered a sorry.

"I was just curious." He admitted.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't need to get that angry and defensive. I was just writing my thoughts on everything that has happened to me."

"Oh, journaling."

"Yes. It helps me get some of the emotions out."

"Well, since you are being open can I ask you a question?"

"Well. It's only fair. Go ahead." I say. Not really knowing what he could ask.

"Do you think you would choose heaven to side with?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you were a Christian before this whole ordeal began. I wanted to know if your faith would make you automatically choose that side. I was just curious. It's very hard to read you sometimes." He finished his statement and then proceeded to watch my face. Guess he learned that my face tells the whole story.

Automatically I started swinging my feet, a nervous gesture that I sometimes do when I get caught off guard.

"I really don't know. My life had its uncertainties before this whole mess got started. I feel even more uncertain now. Especially when it pertains to how I feel about God. I wonder if he even sees me. Does he even feel the pain I go through because of how he wanted me to look? Did it even matter how I would feel? Even the fact that he hasn't even bothered to send a representative, it feels like a slap in my face. So, to answer your question, Ciel. I really don't know."

I stood up, wringing my hands as I went over to the desk. My emotions got worked back up again.

"Did that answer your question?" I say over my shoulder.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. You aren't the one I'm angry with."

I thought that our conversation was over but Ciel had other ideas.

"I want to bind myself to you." He blurted out.

I turned from my laptop and looked at him. Had he lost it?

"What?"

"I want to form a contract with you, uhm, except it wouldn't require me to devour your soul. That is the least I can do to repay-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am not in the business of enslaving people. It was wrong when it happened to my ancestors and it is wrong now. You owe me nothing, Ciel. You are free to leave as soon as you are well enough. Now enough contract talk. Just, lay down."

I was confident on the outside but inside, I was knotted. Why would he propose such a thing? I saw how Sebastian was bound by his contract. He had to do Ciel's bidding. Why would Ciel put such a burden on himself with no return? It made no sense. He made no sense. With trembling fingers I went to typing again. After that emission I know had even more to write about.

Now a days, my work was really starting to take the shape of hell. The kitchen felt like a fiery furnace despite the loud vent that was supposed to pull the heat out. My hands and body seemed to guide itself through the terrain by bumping into different objects. The work itself felt like torture, hours upon hours of standing and catering and swallowing my pride to serve the rudest customers known to man. It felt never ending and gave me no worth nor value. Just a lump of dirt whose rights and opinions felt stripped away.

Ciel

"What am I doing? Why do I care?"

I ask myself as I run my fingers through my hair, hoping to piece together why an emotion as such has decided to creep up into my space.

"Foolish girl." I think to myself as I leap out of the bed. My mind made up as I hear her heart stutter and the bones in her legs as they begin their betrayal. Swiftly I walk down the hall, past the odors of unbathed bodies who didn't shower simply because they were too lazy to do so. Swallowing my disgust I make my way to the living room where it was unusually silent. Into the kitchen to find that I was not too late.

She was on a slow decent down. Her legs due to the pain, would not hold her upright, causing her to descend towards the floor.

"Tch. Foolish." I say as I scoop her up and place her on the counter. Shock and confusion registered in her eyes.

"Your body has taken more of a toll then you can even phantom. The demon form is nothing to play with. If you are not careful it will drain you from the inside." I snap as I walk over to the coat rack by the door, I remove my coat and hang it up. Rolling up my sleeves I walk back over to the workstation.

"Why are you still here? I told you that you can leave. You owe me nothing." Says Briar.

"You need help." I say. Her face begins to contort as she ponders my statement. This woman before me cannot be this stubborn! Or am I using the wrong "S" word.

"Your stubbornness and pride leave me no choice." The air turns still as the once humid room ices over. Shadows that once lurked in the corner dance across the roof forming a dark circle above us.

"Stubbornness and pride!" she screams. The stove top starts to heat up as her temper ignites. Quickly I place both of my hands over hers. Trying my best to dissuade any violence that might decide to rise.

"I will be blood of your blood, sealing us as mistress and her servant for eternity as the dark witnesses the union of our lives in an unbreakable- ow!" Swiftly I dropped her hands as a warm current runs through my fingertips. The current, it moved, from my fingertips to my bones, through the muscles that held them in place. As it spread, I could feel my body bend to the will of the current. I was in a kneeling position on the floor when it had completely taken over my body. Looking up I could see that Briar was slumped over on the counter. I called out to her but she was unresponsive.

"She is not yours too claim demon." The voice said. I knew him, although in my human life I never heard him. All demons recognize the voice, and all bow to him.

"Like you're one to talk. You're no better than an absentee father." Instantly my face was pressed down on the floor by the nauseating weight of his presence. The pressure was building to point that I thought my head would explode.

"I am present in the silence. I know what each of my children need. Do not bind yourself to her."

"Alright alright! I won't!" My head was released from the floor and my body was freed from its kneeling position. Slowly I rose to my feet, sweat started to build on the back of my neck as I weighed the words that were spoken to me. I looked over at Briar who was still asleep on the counter. I wondered; did she know how loved she was?

Briar

I sat there like a lump on a log. I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I had awoken on the counter in the kitchen. Ciel was in the kitchen with me. From the counter I watched him as he did the dishes, counted the money and cleaned the vents and kitchen with supernatural speed. Before I knew better, I was fast asleep in my hard bed.

I saw a wolf. His fur was black and white. He stood calmly as blood dripped from his jaw. The image was then changed into a highway. It was vacant for the short distance that it ran. At the end was a paradise of turquoise glass water. The sun was shining, and the sand was clean and pure.

Mumbling. That's how it started as I slowly rustled out of my slumber. Hushed whispers filled my ears like a rattling beehive. I opened one eye, hoping to go unnoticed. Silly me thinking that a supernatural being would fail to hear an eye lid open.

"Good Morning Briar." Said Ciel. I had fully removed the covers as I looked at the three people that were encroaching in my space. I checked my phone. It flashed 3:50 am. I groaned as I looked at the unholy trio that was placed in the middle of my room.

"Good morning Darling. I hope we didn't wake you." Said a very concern Grell. Apparently, I had awakened to a very heated argument. I noted the tense atmosphere and the weapons in everyone's hands.

"We did wake you up. Didn't we. My apologies." Said Sebastian as he bowed. "I shall take my leave. You'll see me at a later time." He then turned to Ciel. "I'll be off then." In return, Ciel nodded his head and like that, Sebastian had disappeared leaving just the two.

"You may take your leave Grell." At Ciel's words Grells' fist had tightened around his chain saw.

"After you." He calmly said.

"I am not leaving."

"Tch. There is no way in hell. You are not staying here with her by yourself! Especially after that little stunt earlier."

Ciel let out a warning hiss but Grell, being the stubborn reaper that he was had just ignored it. Stalking over to my bed, he sat cross legged at the end. His weapon balanced perfectly across his lap.

"I stay. So suck it." Said Grell.

For a moment I thought that maybe they forgot about my presence but then Grell turned to me.

"Briar, honey. Get some rest. Don't worry about the morning preparations. Me and that piece of sulking scum will take care of it in the morning."

Scum? I thought to myself. Why was there animosity between these two now. Did I forget something important? I was about to ask what happened when Ciel turned off the lights and just like that, I returned to sleep.

I stood in the kitchen, the appliances around me sparkled. The money was counted, paperwork was done, and the floors were swept and mopped. I stumbled forward but two pairs of hands caught me. At the sudden contact Grell and Ciel went right back to glaring at each other.

"So. Are either of you going to tell me what is wrong?" Ciel, yet again, had placed me on the counter.

"And why do you keep picking me up?" I ask Ciel. "You've been acting weird since yesterday. It's like you are hovering." Ciel lowered his head. Ignoring my question entirely.

"You aren't getting out of this." Growled Grell. "Tell her what you almost did!"

"What you almost did? Ciel?"

"Tell her." Said Grell as he glared at Ciel.

Ciel hissed again and then he finally raised his head.

"I tried to place myself in your servitude." Said Ciel. He spoke it with such ease.

"Did you not understand my words from last night. I didn't want to form a contract with you. Why? Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to keep you safe. With the bond in place I could tell when you are hurt."

"You could simply ask if I am hurt. This bond was not necessary! What are you gaining from this!?" I said.

"Nothing. I swear. Plus, I didn't even succeed in the ritual. A contract was never formed."

"Why even tell me then!" I say.

"You need to know how sneaky he is!" Said Grell. He walked over to me and had placed his hand on my back.

"Don't touch me! You aren't any better! I feel you when I am at my low. Temtping me to become a reaper just like you! Both of your actions are the same! Your interest is in getting me on your side!"

"But that's not!" cried Ciel

"Leave." I say under my breath.

"But-"chorused Grell and Ciel at the same time.

"I want you two to leave. Get out!"

Relunctantly they both left with hurt expressions on their faces. I didn't care. They were both giving me a massive headache.

I sat in that kitchen, not moving as I tried to numb myself of the pain that was only growing stronger. I wanted to sob, to weep and cry out in my frustration. I needed a release that I could not attain. As soon as I started crying the noise would alert the cops that were right outside the door. They would come in asking if I was ok, which would lead to more sobbing. I was alone without a voice to release all the pain. Instinctively, I did what people did before me. I let my voice ring out with all the pain I felt.

"Please don't let me die,

I don't want to be in the night,

And for all my days, what will I say?"

"Gods your beginning, your ending, your middle for life."

"Who said that?" I rose from my hiding spot on the floor. Who spoke those words? The voice seemed familiar.

"What will you say? Briar? What will you say?"

"Who are you? Are you heavens representative?" I ask as I frantically look around. The voice ignores my question and continues to repeat the same line two more times. After that, it seemed that the voice vanished.

"After all this time." I say to myself. "Heavens' Representative was here."

At the Grime Reaper Headquarters

"William! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED!"

"Why are you yelling?" Said William who was giving Grell the stank eye.

"Oh, sorry."

"What is it that you came to tell me?"

"Oh, right. It's Briar! She turned into a demon!"

"And."

"What do you mean "and"!? This is terrible."

William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is normal?"

"WHAT'S NORMAL ABOUT THIS!?"

"Volume Grell."

"Sor-ry."

"Briar is just trying out the demon form. Think of it this way, some teenagers go through different phases. A human that is growing up can go through a tomboy phase, a goth phase and a nerdy phase before they settle on what their personal style is. Briar will go through the same thing. She will experience all three forms before a decision is made."

"Oh, I really don't remember that William."

"I know you don't. Hold on."

William placed a book back on the shelf and made his way to the front entrance with Grell on his heels. Outside the doors was Sebastian who was laughing hysterically. The two reapers that were supposed to be guarding the door had left their post.

"What did you do with our newbies demon?" William released his death scythe. It's blade cut through the air as he wielded it.

"Oh nothing, I just sent them a text saying there was a party going on and that half naked women were in attendance. Pft."

"They sure do move fast." Spoke Grell as he watched the two figures as they ran down the street.

"Hey! You two! Get back to your post! "screamed William.

He was just about to walk down the path that the Reapers took but then he was stopped in his tracks. The air grew still, bees stayed perched on their flower of choice and the horns of the distant traffic had stopped. A minute later, the earth and its inhabitants went about their day, like nothing had happened.

"Did you see that?" asked Grell as he looked around.

"Tch. Well well well. I guess better late then never." Spoke Sebastian who was now backing away.

"What's happening and where are you going Sebby?" asked Grell

"As far from here as I can get. If you don't know by now then I will tell you. Heaven has just made its presence known." Said Sebastian.

"Which means that things are going to get very interesting. The final player has arrived. Now the games can really begin." Said William as he withdrew his weapon. "Always in your time."


	10. Chapter 10

The Choice is Mine

Chapter 10

Its something about coming to your room after being away from it for so long. Its like my lungs can finally exhale. Those few days really had me holding my breath. I was home, in my comfort zone, which meant it was time to get to work. Quickly, I fell right back into my routine which consisted of doing laundry, showering and washing my hair. I always make it a habit to immediately wash everything when I come back. I have a strong disgust for being out at my job. The building has too many bodies going and coming with no cleaning professionals visiting it each day. Sure, the cops clean the bathrooms, but I cannot really say that I even trust that. Not with all the smells that have lingered inside the building since day two.

40 Minutes Later

I jump on my bed after putting the load in the dryer. I stretch onto my back and tried my best to forget the events of this past work week.

"So annoying." I mumble to myself. My eyes are heavy but that's nothing new. I always find myself exhausted when I come back. You would be too if you had a job that required standing for twelve plus hours. Turning to the side, my eyelids start to flutter. I was almost asleep, but something caught my eye.

"That's weird." I reach out to the dresser. How I didn't notice before was beyond me.

"I thought I put you away." I grab the Luna plushie that sat next to the lamp that was on my dresser. I thought for sure that I had cleared my dresser of all stuff animals. How did I miss this one?

I pondered the question for a fraction of a second before my eyes started to close again.

"At this point, who cares." I say to myself. "I don't know if you are my plushie or one of those idiots. All I know is that you better not disturb my sleep." I place the plushie back down and turn back over. My mind was too sluggish to be playing these games.

Ciel

"This is beyond ridiculous." I say to myself as I sit on Briars dresser. I know I should stay away but there is this weird string that is keeping me here. Like a soul tie. I should have been more careful, Sucubbi are known for making soul ties. That's how they destroy their prey, getting inside their head. Making themselves the victims absolute center of attention. Draining the body slowly with each night that passes.

I sigh as I glance around her room. I know it isn't her fault, she just got those powers. I remember when I first became a demon. I dam near destroyed an entire town!

Minutes later I tense up. Briar may not know it but she definitely has an aura when she enters a space. She maybe down the hall, but her presences has already reached the room. A minute later and a few deep breaths I hear the door swing open. Her bags drop as she sighs her relief. I only see little bits and pieces of what she is doing. Unfortunately, I saw a little too much when she was getting ready to shower. She is going to kill me if she ever finds out. I try not to think about what I just saw as she finally settles into her bed. For a woman that talks about how tired she is she takes forever to fall asleep. I thought she was off to dream land after several moments of silence. I was wrong.

"That's weird. I thought I put you away." She said as she stared in my direction. Shit.

She looks at me and I try my best to reduce the sweating. I can't get caught like this. She will skin me alive if she puts the pieces together and then Grell will skin me alive again.

To my relief she just gives me a warning and then places me back on the dresser. Thank the heavens for her foggy, sleep deprived brain or should I be thanking her profession? I didn't really care, I thought I was caught for sure.

Loud snoring could be heard coming from her. She finally had some peace which would make this look out all the more easier for me.

"That's a relief. Wow, what kind of unit do they have in here. It just got really-. Uhm." I spoke too soon, again.

Looking up, I found Briar had left her bed and was now standing with her back to me. I broke out of the form and almost fainted instantly. The room, it was so suffocating, the air was being pulled out. I could hear singing coming from her. She was in a demon form, but this wasn't the one that she had rescued me in. Before I collapsed, I got a good look at her, she was in a long white dress that touched the floor. Her wrist, each had a ball and chain connected to them and there was red. A lot of red.

Grell

My trench coat glided over the floor as I followed my dear William. As usual, he was in a sour mood, boooo. The disturbance that was felt earlier today was not a welcomed one. Heaven had made its presence known on the earth. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

"Tsk. Of all the times to show. Why are they just now showing up?" William huffed as he made his way through the winding corridors.

He stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into his back.

"Owww, a warning would have been nice." I whine as I rub my nose.

"Why are you here?" asked William in that sexy mean tone of his.

"Oh well, you know-"

" Never mind. You are checking on Briar later right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good." He turned to leave. "Somethings up. Heaven wouldn't just show themselves for no reason." We walked past a wide screen that was located in one of our largest rooms. This screen was important to our operation. Its where our assignments came from. Displayed on it was a map and the map would show a red dot in a location. The red date is our assigned target, a person whose time might have run out. Most of the time you see one dot here, three over there. It's never a large cluster unless a catastrophe is taking place like a tsunami or a mass shooting. I was about to follow William past the screen, but a red dot caught my eye. It was in the location where Briar was. I clicked on the dot and read the profile. I clicked back out and noticed a few more dots.

"That's odd. They aren't suicides." I say to myself. I continued to watch the screen and too my horror the red dots started to multiply with a terrifying speed.

"Uh, William." It got to the point that the red dots merged. The solo red dot was now expanding, engulfing the terrain.

"William! Somethings wrong!" I screamed down the hall. I heard another huff as William made his way back to me.

"What is it?" His clipboard crashed to the ground as he took in the horror before us.

"No." said William. "It is not the time. Where did this originate?"

With trembling fingers, I pointed to the section at the very top.

"Shit. And you said Briar has acquired her demon form?"

"Yyeees."

"Grab your chain saw. We need to contain the issue before we have a crisis on our hands."

Minutes Later

Me and William stood outside the gate of the base. The poor guards were collapsed on the road and it seemed that there was no evidence of movement.

"The air, it's so thick." I say in disgust. I am a reaper but even I was having trouble breathing.

"We need to hurry before these people die. Take me straight to Briars room." William snapped before I quickly led the way.

We arrived at the door to Briars dorm room. If the air was thick outside the air in here was a void. I had to hold onto the wall for support, just to prevent myself from swooning. William picked the door open and we went inside. The scene was something straight out of a sci-fi movie. Ciel laid unconscious by the dresser. Briars song filling the room, making it swell in the small space.

"Good Night sleep tight,

To my lullaby, as the light seeps out of you.

In the warm of night will you feed the fright, as the life seeps out of you.

The night will consume you, death comes to haunt you. Bringing my one wish to light.

Good Night, sleep tight,

To my lullaby, as the light seeps out of you.

"Briar, what- what happened to her. That's." said Grell in utter disbelief.

"No time! We have to take her out now!"

"What!"

"Not permanently." Said William as he walked over to Briar.

There was a thick ceramic lamp that was perched on her dresser. I watched as he picked up the lamp and smashed Briar in the back of the head. I swiftly ran forward, catching her in my arms.

"She's fine." Said William.

"You could have given me a warning!"

"I didn't have time to explain what I was going to do. Would you prefer to have overtime?"

"No." I grumbled as I hoisted Briar onto her bed. I took in her new appearance; the dress was long and white in color and a skull with horns sat on top of her head. Her wrist both had chains on them with a boulder also attached. The dress was slightly dipped in crimson.

"No wonder you were so heavy. Wait a sec." My eyes grew wider with my horrific realization.

"William?"

"I know. She's one of the bond ones."

"But how. Has a decision already been made?"

"No, I already told you, that wasn't made yet. What you see now is the potential if she did become a demon."

"Oh my." How could Briar become this? What damage had her soul taken?

"Where are those demons, they should be training her to control her powers." Sighed William.

"Incompetent." He said as he poked Ciel with his shoe. "Where the hell is Sebastian?"

"He's a little busy honey, I can take care of the situation and from the looks of it, this is quite a situation.


End file.
